Nash Finlay
Holden Finlay aka Nash ( March 16,2017-Present) is a Half-Blood wizard born to wealthy Pure-Blood Wizard Jed Finlay and his Half-Blood wife Jane FInlay. While growing up as a child Nash was raised by his nanny who loved music and would often teach him how to read music. Nash's love for music grew as he got older which caused his parents to put him in piano lessons. During his Hogwarts years Nash won money in a poker game one night in the dorm ,which he later on used to buy his first guitar, While attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly Nash was sorted ito Slytherin House. During Nash fourth year at Hogwarts he met future band mate Ty Heron . Biography Early Life Was born Holden Finlay . Tiana would often nickname him Nasher because he used to bite into everything as a child. Nash really liked the nickname and chose to shorten it to Nash. As a child Nash's parents where never home because they where both workaholics.Nash was raised by a Nanny who would often play music around the house as she worked around the house. Nanny Tiana love for music began to influence a young Nash. Both of Nash parents did not approve of the rock music that Tiana would also play in the house and encouraged only classic music therefore putting there son in piano lessons. Hogwarts Years After Hogwarts Immediately following graduation from school Nash moves out of his parents home in order to pursue his dreams of being a musician. While renting a room above a pub. Nash answers a roommate add posted by Martin Kendricks. Physical Appearance Nash Finlay is described as an attractive guy who is tall and well built. Nash also gives off the rugged look with his facial hair and tan skin. Nash has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Personality and Traits Nash is a very laid back kind of guy,but very strong willed when it comes to things that he is very passionate about. Relationships Family Jed Finlay and Jane Finlay are the parents to Nash Finlay. Both Jed and his wife Jane are spoiled rich wizards who beleive that they are better than others who don't have money. Jed Finlay is a business manger and Jane does not work fulll time and instead travels the globe for pleasure. Neither Jed nor Jane raised their son and instead hired a nanny Tiana. As Nash grew older the couple sign their son up for piano classes and hired the best tutor to teach him and Tiana. As Nash went on to go to Hogwarts he began to rebel and explore other musical outlets much to his parents displeaure. Jed always invisioned that Nash would grow up and become a businessman like himself and not a musician. Due to Nash dropping out of Business school and leaving the family for his dream of becoming a musician, the Finlays have a strained relationship. Nash and his parents due not speak to each other for six years , until Nash begans to date Paisley Heron who is extremly family oriented. Nash begans to attempt a recconection with his parents which goes alright,until his dad brings up finace and money. During Nash and Paisley break-up Nash goes on to work for his dad Jed in the business world much to his own displeasure in hopes of winning her back. Jed is pleased with Nash intrest in business and does not question the motive. Pasiley encourages Nash to be the man that she knows he is which is a musician and to let her move on with her life with David. Romantic Paisley Heron Nash Finlay is the band mate/roommate to Paisley's older brother Ty. While the pair was in school Paisley would often blame him for being a bad influence on Ty.Even though there interaction in school was a minimal,she always found time to come and yell at him for Ty's poor choices. Paisley and Nash official meet for the first time at a band rehearsal. At the time Paisley was dressed very nerdy with big glasses and a hat,becasue she came straight from medical school. Paisley was oblivous to the fact that her brother was in a band with attractive guys as she only came to the pracitce to yell at Ty for sending their younger cousin Emmett to school with alchol.After Paisley yelling match at Ty, she takes in her surrounding and recognise Nash as the older housemate that would drink with Ty at parties. Nash and Pailsey relationship starts off a little rocky as friends because she has trouble lettng go of the fact that Nash would give her brother drinks in the dorm. The pair begans to see alot more of each other when the girls move into the boys apartment building. The night of Ty's relapse Nash stays up with Pailsey to keep her company and the pair shares their first kiss. Over the course of her week their Paisley and Nash grow closer. Learn more about this pairing at Nash and Paisley. Emily Yates is a childhood aquaitances/playmate of Nash Finlay's.The pair gets reaquatied during their adult life when Nash goes on to work for his father. Emily is a board member on the Finlay company board. Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery Ustv-agents-of-shield-s02-e17-5.jpg Tumblr mzzlo9JFT81qfg9xxo5 250.gif|Comforting Paisley during Ty's relapse Tumblr n6gpwomnL71rcfdcxo1 500.png the-tomorrow-people-episode-18-cara.jpg|Nash and Khloe -the-tomorrow-people_1x05-3.jpg|New Years Eve party 5a5c238dc68ae7deaa20692ca06166f2.jpg|Nash and his father meeting up to discuss money. 502fdb1691b57d07fcf4b6a6644d6ea2.jpg jason.jpg|Gym! ustv-the-tomorrow-people-thanatos-still-5.jpg|Nash's father Jed Finlay 031e9fd9b04f24f2f522ca913ffaa14a.jpg 73371419f7410260bd50108c18da6f90.jpg Finlay Finlay Finlay Finlay